helloprojectfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Morning Musume
|caption = Morning Musume '19, september |imagewidth = 290px |former = Morning Musume (1997 - 2013) Morning Musume '14 (2014) Morning Musume '15 (2015) Morning Musume '16 (2016) Morning Musume '17 (2017) Morning Musume '18 (2018) |origin = Tokyo, Japan |genre = Japansk Pop |anniversary = 14. september (formation) |group color = (januar 2010 - i dag) |years = 1997 - i dag |choreo = YOSHIKO YOKO Shinoda Miho (akrobatik) |sinin = Marron |label = URANEBA RECORD (1997) One Up Music (1998) zetima (1998 - i dag) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (1997 - 2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012 - i dag) |associated = Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers, Harvest, HI-FIN, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Jurin, ODATOMO, Oha Girl Maple, Reborn Eleven, Sato no Akari, Shugo Chara Egg!, Stelladrop, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai |members = Morning Musume Medlemmer }} ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Morning Musume (モーニング娘。; Morgen Piger), på nuværende tidspunkt kendt som Morning Musume '19 (モーニング娘。'19, læst som Morning Musume One-Nine), er den ledende gruppe under Hello! Project. Gruppen blev dannet I 1997 på talentshowet ASAYAN. De blev hurtigt og er stadig den dag i dag en af Japans ledende pigegrupper med talrige hit sange og albummer. Gruppen er kendt for deres evigt fluktuerende line-up med graduationer og optagelsesprøver næsten årligt. Tsunku var tidligere ansvarlig for at komponere de fleste af deres sange og tekster, produktionen af deres CD-forsider, design af deres kostumer samt make-up og deres liveoptrædener indtil slutningen af 2014, hvor han trak sig tilbage fra sin stilling som Hello! Projects generelle producer. I dag arbejder han stadig med Morning Musume, men kun som deres lydproducer. Lige nu er de en af de mest succesfulde japanske pigegrupper. De havde rekorden med det andet største antal singler solgt (for pigegrupper) på Oricons lister i januar 2012. De har også rekorden for flest singler på top 10, med 66 singler, i oktober 2018, samt flest albummer på top 10, med 18 albummer, i marts 2019. Morning Musume er også den størst sælgende japanske pigegruppe, når det kommer til DVDer. Deres kombineret salg af CDer og DVDer overskrider i dag 23 millioner solgte kopier i Japan alene. I de seneste år har gruppen forsøgt at bane sig vej ind i nye markeder i Asien, Europa og U.S.A. ved at optræde til expoer i hele verden. Medlemmer :Hovedartikel: Morning Musume Medlemmer Nuværende Medlemmer ;9. Generation (2011) *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖; Dyb Pink) Leder *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈; Gul-Grøn) Underleder ;10. Generation (2011) *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美; Blå) Underleder *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹; Emerald Grøn) ;11. Generation (2012) *Oda Sakura (小田さくら; Lavendel) ;12. Generation (2014) *Nonaka Miki (野中美希; Lilla) *Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛; Lyserød) *Haga Akane (羽賀朱音; Orange) ;13. Generation (2016) *Kaga Kaede (加賀楓; Italienskrød) *Yokoyama Reina (横山玲奈; Gyldengul) ;14. Generation (2017) *Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希; ) Samtidigt Country Girls medlem ;15. Generation (2019) *Kitagawa Rio (北川莉央; Søblå) *Okamura Homare (岡村ほまれ; ) *Yamazaki Mei (山﨑愛生; Lys Grøn) Gruppenavnets Oprindelse Navnet "Morning Musume" kommer af forskellige begreber som overflod og mangfoldighed ligesom et morgenmadssæt med mange forskellige ting. I navnevalgsprocessen havde Tsunku også overvejet følgende navne: *'87' – den totale sum af alle originale medlemmers aldre. *'Todoufu' (都道府) – det sidste kanjitegn fra de originale medlemmers hjempræfekturer. (Tokyo 東京都, Hokkaido 北海道, and Kyoto 京都府). *'Takoyaki Sisters' (たこ焼きシスターズ; Takoyaki Søstre) *'Tabehoudai' (食べ放題) – alt hvad du kan spise buffet *'Viking' (バイキング) – et andet ord for "buffet" *'Morning' (モーニング; Morgen) *'Morning Service' (モーニングサービス; Morgen Service) Prikken i navnet "。" (kaldt for 句点, kuten) stammer fra ASAYAN''s skik med at tilføje et punktum efter deres tekster på skærmen. Ninety-nines Okamura Takashi, som var vært på showet, spurgte personalet, om det var nødvendigt at bruge punktum efter navnet, men hans comedy partner, Yabe Hiroyuki, kommenterede, at navnet havde brug for det. Derfor blev "。" en del af deres officielle navn. På spørgsmålet om, hvor vidt J-pop scene ville have set anderledes ud, hvis "。" ikke var indgået I navnet, svarede Tsunku: “Den ville have ændret sig en hel del.” Dette blev tydeligt, da brugen af punktummet blev et vidt omtalt emne og en dille i 90’erne efter at Morning Musume blev dannet. Siden deres udvidelse ind i det Kinesiske marked, i 2007, tog gruppen navnet '''Jou An Sao Nu Jou' (Zǎo Ān Shào Nǚ Zǔ i pinyin tegn, 早安少女組。; Godmorgen Pigegruppe) til sig. I medierne bliver de nogen gange kaldt Momusu (モー娘。). Diskografi Albummer= #1998.07.08 First Time #1999.07.28 Second Morning #2000.03.23 3rd -LOVE Paradise- #2002.03.27 4th "Ikimasshoi!" #2003.03.26 No.5 #2004.12.08 Ai no Dai 6kan #2006.02.15 Rainbow 7 #2007.03.21 SEXY 8 BEAT #2009.03.18 Platinum 9 DISC #2010.03.17 ⑩ MY ME #2010.12.01 Fantasy! Juuichi #2011.10.12 12, Smart #2012.09.12 ⑬ Colorful Character #2014.10.29 14shou ~The message~ #2017.12.06 ⑮ Thank you, too ;Cover Albummer *2008.11.26 COVER YOU ;Mini Albummer *2006.12.13 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! *2018.02.07 Hatachi no Morning Musume (Morning Musume 20th) ;Bedste Hits Albummer *2001.01.31 Best! Morning Musume 1 *2004.03.31 Best! Morning Musume 2 *2004.12.15 Morning Musume Early Single Box *2007.10.24 Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *2009.10.07 Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection *2013.09.25 The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ *2014.03.12 Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 *2019.03.20 Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary ;Soundtrack Albummer *1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ OST *2000.07.05 Pinch Runner Original Soundtrack *2001.08.01 Morning Musume no Musical "LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai-" *2002.07.17 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *2003.02.14 Koinu Dan no Monogatari Original Soundtrack *2003.07.02 Morning Musume Shuen Musical Edokko Chuushingura *2006.07.26 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical Song Selection *2014.08.06 Engeki Joshibu "LILIUM -Lilum Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-" Original Soundtrack (med S/mileage) *2015.07.15 Engeki Joshibu "TRIANGLE" Original Soundtrack *2016.07.13 Engeki Joshibu "Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa" Original Soundtrack *2017.07.12 Engeki Joshibu "Pharaoh no Haka" Original Soundtrack *2018.07.11 Engeki Joshibu "Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~" Original Soundtrack ;Andre Albummer *2002.07.10 Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection *2010.06.02 Morning Musume Best of Singles Japan Expo Limited Edition *2014.10.05 One・Two・Three to Zero |-|Singler= 1997.11.03 Ai no Tane (demo) 1998.01.28 Morning Coffee 1998.05.27 Summer Night Town 1998.09.09 Daite HOLD ON ME! 1999.02.10 Memory Seishun no Hikari 1999.05.12 Manatsu no Kousen 1999.07.14 Furusato 1999.09.09 LOVE Machine 2000.01.26 Koi no Dance Site 2000.05.17 Happy Summer Wedding 2000.09.06 I WISH 2000.12.13 Ren'ai Revolution 21 2001.07.25 The☆Peace! 2001.10.31 Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ 2002.02.20 Souda! We're ALIVE 2002.07.24 Do it! Now 2002.10.30 Koko ni Iruzee! 2003.02.19 Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima 2003.04.23 AS FOR ONE DAY 2003.07.30 Shabondama 2003.11.06 Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ 2004.01.21 Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT 2004.05.12 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ 2004.07.22 Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 2004.11.03 Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago 2005.01.19 THE Manpower!! 2005.04.27 Osaka Koi no Uta 2005.07.27 Iroppoi Jirettai 2005.11.09 Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ 2006.03.15 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ 2006.06.21 Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan 2006.11.08 Aruiteru 2007.02.14 Egao YES Nude 2007.04.25 Kanashimi Twilight 2007.07.25 Onna ni Sachi Are 2007.11.21 Mikan 2008.04.16 Resonant Blue 2008.09.24 Pepper Keibu 2009.02.18 Naichau Kamo 2009.05.13 Shouganai Yume Oibito 2009.08.12 Nanchatte Ren'ai 2009.10.28 Kimagure Princess 2010.02.10 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai 2010.06.09 Seishun Collection 2010.11.17 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game 2011.04.06 Maji Desu ka Ska! 2011.06.15 Only you 2011.09.14 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! 2012.01.25 Pyocopyoco Ultra 2012.04.11 Ren'ai Hunter 2012.07.04 One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show 2012.10.10 Wakuteka Take a chance 2013.01.23 Help me!! 2013.04.17 Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai 2013.08.28 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan 2014.01.29 Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? 2014.04.16 Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 2014.10.15 TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin 2015.04.15 Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara 2015.08.19 Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki 2015.12.29 Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only 2016.05.11 Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi 2016.11.23 Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai 2017.03.08 BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy 2017.10.04 Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! 2018.06.13 Are you Happy? / A gonna 2018.10.24 Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara 2019.06.12 Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night ;Digitale Singler *2017.11.30 Gosenfu no Tasuki *2018.01.28 Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite ;Samarbejds Singler *2003.01.29 Ganbacchae! / HEY! Mirai (Morning Musume to Hello! Project Kids + Goto Maki) (Single V) *2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) *2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *2018.09.26 YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Hello Pro All Stars) ;Andre Singler *2000.08.12 Wake up Call from MORNING MUSUME. *2003.09.15 Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) *2003.09.15 Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) *2004.02.25 Sakura Mankai (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) *2004.02.25 Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) *2007.01.24 Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) *2007.08.08 Itoshiki Tomo e (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) *2010.10.27 Appare! Kaiten Zushi (Muten Musume) *2010.12.01 Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type (digital single) *2017.11.03 Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) (Morning Musume 20th) (digital single) *2018.01.28 Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) (Morning Musume 20th) (digital single) |-|Opsamlinger= *2000.04.26 Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (#8 LOVE Machine (analog remix), #9 Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix)) *2001.12.19 Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ (#8 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Chou Chou Chou cool remix)) *2002.10.30 CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX (#1 The☆Peace! (TRANCE REMIX), #5 DANCE suru no da! (TRANCE REMIX), #7 Furusato (TRANCE REMIX), #8 Ikimasshoi! (TRANCE REMIX), #10 LOVE Machine (TRANCE REMIX), #11 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (TRANCE REMIX), #13 Daite HOLD ON ME! (TRANCE REMIX), #14 Do it! Now (TRANCE REMIX)) *2002.12.18 Petit Best 3 (#4 Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX)) *2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 (#17 Shabondama (asia mix)) *2004.12.22 Petit Best 5 (#2 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Let's Have a Dance Remix)) *2005.12.21 Petit Best 6 (#2 Iroppoi Jirettai, #15 Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~ (LIVE Ver.), #16 HELP!! ~Ecomoni no Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda.~ 2005 - Ecomoni & Morning Musume) *2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 (#1 Morning Musume Mega Mix 30 (Radio Edit), #17 Ready Go! - Morning Musume, DEF.DIVA, Berryz Koubou) *2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (#2 Kanashimi Twilight) *2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (#1 Resonant Blue) *2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (#1 Shouganai Yume Oibito) *2009.12.23 TOHOKU RAKUTEN GOLDEN EAGLES 5TH ANNIVERSARY "SONGS of RAKUTEN EAGLES" (#2 THE Manpower!!!) *2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (#1 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai, #11 Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type) *2011.12.21 Petit Best 12 (#1 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Hello! Project Mobekimasu, #3 Maji Desu ka Ska!, #4 Only you, #5 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Takahashi Ai) *2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (#1 Ren'ai Hunter, #2 One•Two•Three, #14 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Niigaki Risa, #16 The Matenrou Show (TYPE 0)) *2013.12.11 Petit Best 14 (#1 Help me!!, #2 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke, #10 Rock no Teigi) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (#1 Egao YES Nude (Album Mix), #6 Popcorn Love!, #8 Aki Urara, #11 Nebou desu. Date na no ni..., #17 The Matenrou Show (TYPE 0)) (begrænset udgivelse) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (#4 Rikaishite > Onna no Ko, #14 Lalala no Pipipi '', #19 ''Kimagure Zetsubou Arigatou) (begrænset udgivelse) *2014.12.10 Petit Best 15 (#1 Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai, #2 Password is 0, #11 Shabadaba Doo~ - Michishige Sayumi, #16 Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachthani? (Kanzenban) - Morning Musume '14 x S/mileage) *2015.12.16 Petit Best 16 (#5 Yuugure wa Ameagari, #6 Sukatto My Heart, #16 Triangle Alpha) *2016.12.14 Petit Best 17 (#2 Utakata Saturday Night!, #11 Utakata Saturday Night! (Kawanabe Hiroshi REMIX), #14 Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa) *2017.12.13 Petit Best 18 (#3 BRAND NEW MORNING, #13 Pharaoh no Haka) *2018.12.12 Petit Best 19 (#3 Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite, #4 Are you Happy?) |-|DVDer= *1999.04.18 Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *2000.06.14 Eizou The Morning Musume Best 10 *2000.08.30 Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *2001.06.27 Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *2001.08.29 GREEN LIVE *2001.10.17 Morning Musume no Musical "LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai-" *2002.07.31 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *2002.09.19 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *2002.11.20 Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *2002.12.04 Eizou The Morning Musume 2 ~Single M Clips~ *2003.06.25 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *2003.08.27 Morning Musume Shuen Musical Edokko Chuushingura *2003.12.26 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *2004.02.18 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.1 *2004.05.28 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.2 *2004.07.14 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *2004.08.25 HELP!! Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda. *2004.09.14 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.3 *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume DVD *2004.12.04 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.4 *2004.12.08 Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *2005.03.24 Eizou The Morning Musume 3 ~Single M Clips~ *2005.07.05 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *2005.12.14 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *2006.07.19 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *2006.11.29 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical *2006.12.27 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *2007.07.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *2007.05.02 Eizou The Morning Musume 4 ~Single M Clips~ *2007.07.11 Alo-Hello! 2 Morning Musume DVD *2007.12.19 DVD Eizou The Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE Zen 35 Kyoku ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *2008.02.13 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *2008.07.30 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *2008.12.03 Cinderella the Musical *2008.12.24 Alo-Hello! 3 Morning Musume DVD *2009.01.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *2009.07.15 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *2009.08.19 Eizou The Morning Musume 5 ~Single M Clips~ *2010.01.20 Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *2010.02.24 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *2010.06.16 Alo-Hello! 4 Morning Musume DVD *2010.07.14 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *2010.09.15 Fashionable *2011.02.23 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *2011.04.13 Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~ *2011.07.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD *2011.12.21 Morning Musume Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 *2011.12.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *2012.08.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *2012.09.12 Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2012.11.14 Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD *2013.03.13 Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *2013.09.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *2013.11.27 Gogakuyuu *2014.03.26 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *2014.09.10 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *2014.09.24 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2014.12.10 Eizou The Morning Musume 8 ~Single M Clips~ *2015.01.07 Alo-Hello! 7 Morning Musume DVD *2015.02.11 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *2015.09.02 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *2016.03.23 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *2016.08.10 Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *2016.09.07 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special *2016.10.05 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017.03.29 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *2017.05.17 Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *2017.09.20 Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *2017.10.04 Pharaoh no Haka *2017.11.15 Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong Værker Teater *2001 LOVE Century ~Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai~ *2002 Morning Town *2003 Morning Musume Shuen Musical Edokko Chuushingura *2004 HELP!! Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda. *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical *2008 Cinderella the Musical *2010 Fashionable *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (uden Michishige Sayumi) *2012 Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (uden Michishige Sayumi) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (uden Ikuta Erina og Iikubo Haruna) *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ Film * 1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ (モーニング刑事。～抱いてHOLD ON ME!～) * 2001.02.21 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) * 2002.03.15 Nama Tamago (ナマタマゴ) * 2002.07.17 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘) * 2002.12.31 Hamtaro the Movie 2 (劇場版とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムハムージャ！幻のプリンセス, Gekijo-ban Tottoko Hamutaro Ham-Ham Hamuja Maboroshi no Princess) * 2003.06.21 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) * 2011.02.05 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ３　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) * 2011.11.12 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Dramaer *2002.12.28 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto, Ishikawa Rika *2002.??.?? Angel Hearts - Abe Natsumi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai, Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto *2010.01.15 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2016.04.08 Sono "Okodawari", Watashi ni mo Kure yo!! - Morning Musume '16 Computerspil *2001.01.03 Tenkuu no Restaurant: Hello! Project Ver. *2001.01.11 Space Venus starring Morning Musume Priser *1998.12.31 40th Japan Record Awards - Bedste nye kunstner *1999.03 The Japan Gold Disc Award 1999 - Prisen for årets nye kunstner *2013.09 Billboard Japan Music Awards 2013 - Årets aktive kunstner 2013 Undergrupper :Ikke til forveksling med shuffle enheder eller andre separate grupper fra Hello! Projekt. *Tanpopo (1998-2003) *Petitmoni (1999-2003) *Minimoni (2000-2004) *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) *Morning Musume 20th (2017-2018) Brudgrupper *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004, 2007-2009) *Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003-2004, 2007-2009) Andre *Venus Mousse (2002-2003) *POCKY GIRLS (2002-2003) *Muten Musume (2010) *Morimusu (2014) *Zenryoku Yasai Musume (2014) *Sashining Musume (2017) Eksterne Links *Morning Musume Officiel Profil *Morning Musume Officiel YouTube Kanal *Sociale Medier: Facebook, Google+, Weibo, Twitter, Instagram *Wikipedia: Japansk, Engelsk, Thailandsk cs:Morning Musume de:Morning Musume en:Morning Musume es:Morning Musume fr:Morning Musume it:Morning Musume ja:モーニング娘。 zh:早安少女組。 Kategori:Morning Musume Kategori:Hello! Project Kategori:1997 Enheder Kategori:1. Generation Kategori:2. Generation Kategori:3. Generation Kategori:4. Generation Kategori:5. Generation Kategori:6. Generation Kategori:7. Generation Kategori:8. Generation Kategori:9. Generation Kategori:10. Generation Kategori:11. Generation Kategori:12. Generation Kategori:13. Generation Kategori:14. Generation Kategori:15. Generation Kategori:Up-Front Agency Kategori:Up-Front Promotion Kategori:Tsunku Kategori:Zetima Kategori:Hello! Project Akagumi Kategori:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Kategori:Fujimoto Miki Kategori:3. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:4. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:10. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:13. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:17. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:20. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:26. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Bijo Gaku Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Girls Live Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Hello! Morning Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Hello! Pro Hour Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Hello! Pro Time Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Hello! Project Station Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Hello! SATOYAMA Life Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Utaban Kategori:Precure Kategori:Country Girls Kategori:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:Grupper som har været med i AIDOL PROJECT Kategori:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Kategori:1. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido